megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Even Slaves Celebrate Xmas
Even Slaves Celebrate Xmas is the fourth short in the Otaka Mega Man Shorts series. It was released on YouTube and NicoNico on December 5th, 2014. Plot Mega Man is minding his own business when a mysterious robot named Terra appears. Mega Man asks Terra what he is here for, and Terra replies that he is a Stardroid and that Mega Man will soon be his slave. With that, he kidnaps Mega Man and takes him into the blackness of space. Mega Man then finds himself in Terra's fortress, locked up. Terra explains that after Mega Man becomes his slave, he will turn him into an alien robot. Mega Man is shocked and Terra responds by ordering him to clean up. Back on Earth, Otaka finds out that Mega Man has been abducted. The news is inconceivable to her and she plans to rescue him soon enough. Otaka walks into a Miss Roll concert, in which Miss Roll has yet another annoying song - "Cleanup of My Soul". After an advertisement for the Game Boy, someone kills Miss Roll. Meanwhile, Terra is introducing Mega Man to the rest of the Stardroids. He explains that he is the leader of them and that he and Mega Man are going to create a new world for all robots. Mega Man is confused, but Terra says that he'll understand after he undergoes a transformation into an extraterrestrial robot. The story goes back to Otaka, who is wondering if Mega Man is okay out in space. She decides to visit him and give him a present, since it's nearing Christmas time. She heads out to the stores and buys him a gift, and then hurries to the Moon Tour to get to space. She hops on the shuttle and it takes her up into the Solar System. She eagerly awaits for the shuttle to arrive at the Stardroid Space Station, however, the tour guide doesn't know about it. When Otaka sees the space station, she quickly rushes out of the shuttle and flies over. Otaka enters the space station and anxiously looks for Mega Man. Then she spots him in an energy cage, presumably where Terra put him after he was finished with work. She runs over and gives Mega Man the present she got him. Otaka realizes she isn't prepared to rescue Mega Man and take him back to Earth, so she then dashes out of the space station and back aboard the shuttle, which was on its returning flight. When Otaka returns to Earth, she enlists help from Nue Hojuu and Rin Satsuki. She tells them that they're going to attempt to rescue Mega Man. Otaka buys a laser beam katana, just in case. She, Nue, and Rin then go back to the Moon Tour. Otaka, Rin, and Nue get on the shuttle, and just like last time, jump off when they reach the Stardroid Space Station. They run into the station and encounter Terra. Terra says that he's not letting them rescue Mega Man. Otaka retorts and jumps into the sky, slashing her beam katana. Nue uses her green UFO spell card and Rin uses her Flower Sign. Soon, Terra is defeated and Otaka goes to rescue Mega Man. Otaka, Mega Man, Nue, and Rin go back to Earth on the shuttle. When they arrive back on Earth, Mega Man thanks the three for saving him and especially thanks Otaka for the present. They walk through the city as the short ends. Songs *"I'll See You Someday", sung by Mega Man as he does work for Terra. *"Cleanup of My Soul", sung by Miss Roll at a Christmas concert. *"Only Solutions", which plays when Otaka and Mega Man return home. The songs from the ZUN music CD Magical Astronomy are played throughout the short, such as "Welcome to the Moon Tour", "Greenwich in the Sky", and "G Free". Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Terra. *The song "Only Solutions" is performed by Journey and is from the 1982 Disney film TRON. *This is one of the more plot-driven shorts. *This short is similar to the ZUN music CD Magical Astronomy and the second issue of the 1991 Valiant Game Boy comic. *The part where Otaka says "HEY TERRA!" has become popular on the internet. *The part where Rin hits herself and cries is based on a similar scene from a YouTube video entitled "PBS Logo Meets the Evil P-Head". *The song "Cherry Flavored Justice ~ Descending Red" by Anunsew is used in this short. *Otaka wears a blue shirt instead of her usual yellow, and wears brown jeans instead of her denim ones. *This short is called "Welcome to the Moon Tour" in some countries. *Danielle ''really ''wanted Carlos Alazraqui to voice Terra. Category:Otaka Mega Man Shorts